


Innocent Enough

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hoarding, Siegfried is doing his best and by that i mean he's still trying to get used to being a dragon man, dragon instincts, the couple is very minor it's not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: Sometimes, your dragon instincts come out of nowhere and sometimes that means you hoard the items belonging to your crewmates and sometimes that just escalates.
Relationships: Djeeta/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 24





	Innocent Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Here with the local dragon cryptid siegfried agenda courtesy of [Sea](https://twitter.com/kiyokuros)

The first gift had been harmless enough.

A simple ring, bright red, that Djeeta likes to gift to her crew. Siegfried had accepted it with a soft smile, enjoying the light tinge of red that dusted Djeeta’s cheeks as he gave her his thanks. Siegfried placed it on his finger, let the band rest innocently enough under his glove, and didn’t think much past that. It’s a sign of good will from the captain after all, and though they go through fight after fight after fight the ring still stays on. 

It’s funny, he thinks, because he’s usually not a person to be hung up on material goods. He’s always traveling, always going from one place to the other, but for Djeeta, for the crew...perhaps he can make one allowance.

The second gift is a pair of earrings.

They glint beautifully under the light of the Grancypher’s main galley. They’re made of what looks to be topaz, hanging from delicately crafted gold. Djeeta fumbles through her words on how that it might be embarrassing for someone like  _ him  _ to receive earrings but she had thought he would looking good in them and before she knew it--

“Djeeta,” Siegfried rumbles, tone soothing and stopping her words, “thank you.”

And Djeeta flushes that pretty pink, her mouth breaking out into that familiar smile he loves to see adorn her face.

“You’re welcome, Sir Siegfried!”

It’s by the third gift, a wonderfully crafted gold ring, that something in Siegfried changes.

He doesn’t even notice it at first. Djeeta had given him the ring, her cheeks almost flaming red, and he had accepted it. No one else, as far as he knew, had received a gift quite like this and Djeeta had stammered her way through the explanation. It was different from that first red ring, different from the earrings, and Siegfried found his eyes staring at the diamond inlaid gold as if it were the most precious thing in the world. After that he didn’t put it on his finger. He didn’t wear it underneath his glove, underneath his armor, like he does that first gift. He doesn’t wear it like he does the earrings, one dangling delicately from his ear and hidden behind his hair.

No, he puts it in a small storage box he had bought on his travels and keeps it in his room on the Grancypher. It’s an innocent enough action--he just wants to keep the ring safe since it’s such a precious gift.

But then it extends to other things, shinier things that Djeeta carelessly leaves behind that Siegfried grabs with the intention of giving back to her only to keep it instead. Some rupies that have fallen out of her pocket, a simple bracelet that fell off her wrist--he collects them all with the intent of giving them back. Except they end up next to that little box in his room holding that ring and he never does get around to giving them back to her.

It’s only to keep them safe, he says to himself, until a good time to give them back to her presents itself.

And then it keeps escalating.

And escalating.

It extended from just Djeeta. It went to the other knights, too. Percival suddenly can’t find a clasp for his armor. Lancelot loses the small canister he usually keeps his sword oil in. Vane loses some of the metal tassels that act as decorative pieces for his halberd. Siegfried doesn’t even realize that he’s done it until they’re all amassed in his room, surrounding that single box. It’s embarrassing to lose himself like this but...it’s compelling. They’re all close, they’re all important things, he’ll...he’ll give them back.

Eventually.

Eventually never happens and the collection of small trinkets and knick knacks has grown. People on the Grancypher have been questioning where they went but what’s missing is innocent enough that no one really searches hard for them. “If it comes up it will come up,” Rackam says once, flicking a new lighter he had picked up at the last port to light the cigarette between his lips. It’s the general consensus with the rest of the people on the Grancypher and as such Siegfried never really felt pressured to return everything that he’s hoarded away.

He thinks Djeeta catches him once as he tucks a shiny needle Korwa left behind into his hand but she doesn’t say anything.

Days pass like this, more things go missing, and then Siegfried sees it.

It’s an axe with a gleaming edge, the metal an illustrious red and shaped to look like a flame. Siegfried remembers when Djeeta came back to the ship with it, a tired grin on her face and an equally tired group of crewmates behind her. The axe had specifically smelled like brimstone, of charred earth, and even now it still holds that smell despite being propped innocently against the wall. Something in Siegfried stirs and he wonders why something so important is left out like this.

Certainly, Djeeta wouldn’t be so careless as to leave something so important behind?

Right?

That line of thought is what compels Siegfried to move forward and grab the shaft of the axe, easily hefting it over his shoulder. He’ll find Djeeta and give it back to her, yes, that’s what he’ll do. He walks to where Djeeta’s room is, following the well worn path back to...his...room. Siegfried pauses, hand hovering over the door handle. This isn’t what he had intended, he had meant to give it back to Djeeta, but…

It’s just not the right time, a deep part of him rumbles.

So he opens the door to his room and props the axe against the wall, next to other assortment of shiny objects that he has collected. It looks a little off and Siegfried rearranges things. The quill from Lunalu is placed a little bit closer to the box. The box with Spinnah’s assortment of gadgets gets placed near the base of the dresser. He moves the decorated insignia from Aglovale a little further up. Siegfried keeps working on the pile until it’s arranged suitably enough for his liking, and then props the axe against the dresser. It’s center stage, the small box with the gold ring Djeeta gave him right above it.

Siegfried rumbles in satisfaction and leaves his room. He makes his way to the mess hall, intending to eat before he has to head out with Djeeta and the others for a request they had picked up. It’s halfway there that he runs into Djeeta, the girl looking thoughtfully at the wall where he had found her axe.

“Oh, Sir Siegfried!” she chirps, eyes lighting up. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” he answers. “Is something the matter?”

Djeeta looks sheepish, mouth twisting into an embarrassed smile, “I, uhm, seem to have misplaced my weapon.”

Siegfried knows that, but he feigns surprise. It’s suddenly a bit too embarrassing even for him to tell her that he has it, especially when he put so much effort into making it look nice amongst the rest of his collection. “I’m afraid I haven’t seen it,” he tells her, the lie easily slipping off of his tongue. Djeeta sighs, dejected, but she has a resigned look on her face.

“Yeah, I thought so,” she mumbles. “It’s okay, I probably put it somewhere else! Ah, do you want to go eat together?”

Siegfried accepts her offer but the guilt still eats at him.

(Not enough that it stops him. A sword joins the collection, a bow, another axe--he doesn’t know why Djeeta has all these weapons and keeps placing them down in random spots on the Grancypher but a part of him doesn’t complain)

It all comes to a head when it’s absolutely something no one can ignore. Something priceless, something valuable…

Sandalphon’s coffee cup.

The supreme primarch almost shakes the Grancypher out of the sky, his fury vast, and only by Djeeta’s panicked words did Sandalphon finally calm down. Siegfried thinks about how the cup is located in his room, on the dresser, delicate and pretty and looking wonderful with the rest of his collection.

He thinks about how he had intended to return it.

He walks back to his room, still lost in thought, unaware that he’s being tailed until finally, finally, he opens the door to the room and hears a gasp. Startled, he turns around to see Djeeta behind him looking absolutely shell shocked at the amount of trinkets he has tucked into his room. 

And weapons.

And rupies that seem to practically cover his bed.

And an assortment of other things that he’d rather not mention.

“Uhm, Sir Siegfried,” Djeeta starts, “were...were you the one taking everyone’s belongings?”

Siegfried is only thankful she doesn’t seem too upset about the missing weapons also being there. Now he just has to think about what to tell her, that he had intended to return them, that--

“Are you...hoarding treasure like a dragon?”

That causes his train of thought to halt. He blinks slowly before tilting his head in confusion. “Hoarding?” he repeats, as if he doesn’t know what the word means. Djeeta nods, pushing past him to walk into his now no longer spartan room.

“You are part dragon so maybe your instincts kicked in.” Djeeta picks up Sandalphon’s teacup, and the only thing keeping Siegfried from growling at her for messing with his collection is the fact she’s his precious captain and the shocking realization he’s being protective over things he had  _ stolen  _ from his fellow crewmates.

“That would make sense, I’m sorry,” he admits. “I should have kept...a better control on my instincts but just...when I received that golden ring from you it seems that it unlocked the more…” He tries to find the words to describe what had broken in him, how his instincts snuck in without him even realizing it. Djeeta doesn’t seem to mind the fact that it takes him a bit to answer, her laughter echoing in his room.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, we all should have realized it when things went missing,” Djeeta says. Siegfried feels her place a comforting hand on his arm. “Let’s return everyone’s items and apologize, alright?”

Siegfried agrees, the embarrassment at being caught doing something so uncharacteristic fading away at Djeeta’s understanding.

The following day all the items do get returned to their proper owners, though Siegfried can’t help the smile as the rest of the crew try to help curb his newly discovered draconic instincts by gifting him with scraps of metal and whatnot.

(Djeeta gives him another ring, and it’s placed next to that first gold one on his dresser)


End file.
